A computer system traditionally has contained both volatile and non-volatile storage devices. In this manner, due to their relatively faster access times, volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, typically have been used to form the working memory for the computer system. To preserve computer system data when the system is powered off, data has traditionally been stored in non-volatile mass storage devices associated with slower access times, such as magnetic media-based or optical media-based mass storage devices.
The development of relatively high density, solid state non-volatile memory technologies is closing the gap between the two technologies, and as such, non-volatile memory devices are becoming increasingly used for both traditional “memory” and “storage” functions.